


Pregame

by Avenging_corgi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Facials, M/M, Pasta is a slut for it, Semi-public hand jobs, because the team knows, tuukka is getting Pasta off, well more like public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_corgi/pseuds/Avenging_corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasta is antsy before the game, or Tuukka gets his hands on the rookie to calm him down before puck drop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregame

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from Caitlin while I was sitting in church discussing the fact that both Pasta and Tuukka were adjusting themselves and were shown on the TV before I left.  
> If either of them find this, yeah, not my idea but still I wrote it, I'm going to hell.

Tuukka looked up and saw David struggling to get his jock on with shaking fingers in his stall then looking around at the other guys around the room. Tuukka stood, moving over to where David was sitting, “let me help you with that.” He said lowly, getting a strange look from Bergy as David stood and followed him into the showers. 

“What are-” David cut off when Tuukka pushed him against the wall just inside the room. The older man slotted a thigh between his and slid his hand down David’s chest, wrapping his fingers around David’s half hard dick. David squirmed at the feel of Tuukka’s cold fingers, “Ngh, fuck.” He groaned, biting his lip as Tuukka smirked.

“This will help you relax.” Tuukka purred, leaning forward to bite at the thin skin behind David’s ear. David got harder in his hand as he stroked the hardening flesh, making him shiver as Tuukka ran his thumb over his slit.

David’s hands fumbled with the waistband of Tuukka’s leggings, shoving them down to get his hand on Tuukka’s own hard dick. Hearing the Finn moan made David gasp when he decided to play dirty by twisting his wrist and pulling their hips together. Tuukka hissed when Pasta tightened his hand on his dick, looking up at him before grabbing the back of his head and dragging him forward for a biting kiss.  
Tuukka pushed back, trying to map out David’s warm mouth with his tongue as he got his free hand in David’s waistband, grabbing his ass.  
“I bet I can get you off first.” David said when they separated for air. Tuukka smirked, “I’ll take that bet.” He said, tightening his grasp on David’s dick and fucking into his hand.

David’s head tipped back against the wall, exposing his neck to Tuukka’s sharp teeth, moaning quietly when the older man sank his teeth into his neck. He tangled his fingers in Tuukka’s messy curls, hips bucking into his long fingered hand feeling his orgasm creeping up his spine. “You’re going to come before me, aren’t you, David?” Tuukka asked, breath ghosting over David’s ear. David shook his head, trying to get Tuukka as close as he was, running his fingers over Tuukka’s balls.

“Fucker,” Tuukka hissed, digging his bony fingers into David’s hip as he rubbed his thumb over his slit, using the precum gathered there to make the slide easier. Seconds later David came with a moan, his face buried in Tuukka’s neck, come streaking Tuukka’s flat stomach.  
When David got his brain back online he tightened his grasp on Tuukka’s shaft and sank to his knees, pushing his hair back from his eyes to stare up at Tuukka. Tuukka wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking himself hard as he braced his arm on the wall, breathing hard with his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. “I want you to come on my face.” David said, licking his lips, blinking slowly. Tuukka let out a low curse as David closed his eyes and pressed his fingers into Tuukka’s thigh, forcing his climax to hit. White stripes covered David’s face, hitting his cheekbone, mouth and chin, trembling when David licked his lips again, catching the cum on them.

“Dude hurry the fuck up.” Brad said, poking his head in the doorway, not even phased by the sight of Pasta on his knees for Tuukka with come on his face.

“Fuck off, Marchy.” Tuukka snapped, voice wrecked as he glared daggers at the short man.

“David, get your ass off of Tuukka’s fingers and onto the ice.” Zee yelled from the locker room.

FIN?

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I could add more to this. Like Pasta doing things for the rest of the team.


End file.
